We request partial support of the 2010 Gordon Research Conference on Lipoprotein Metabolism to be held at Waterville Valley Resort, NH on June 20-25. The conference will focus on important new developments in lipoprotein metabolism, including basic molecular and cell biological studies, animal models of metabolism, new therapeutic approaches, and human studies. The Chair, Dr. Tabas, in consultation with past chairs, the 2012 chair, and leaders in the field, have planned nine oral sessions: Session 1: Metabolism and Clearance of Triglyceride-Rich Lipoproteins Session 2: HDL and ABC transporters Session 3: Lipoproteins and Cells: Cellular Sterol Trafficking and Metabolism Session 4: Lipoproteins, Lipids, and the Brain Session 5: LDL Receptor Regulation: Cellular Mechanisms and Therapeutic Potential Session 6: Lipid Droplets and Cellular Lipid Metabolism Session 7: Therapeutic Approaches to Improving Plasma Lipoprotein Profile Session 8: Hepatic Lipid and Lipoprotein Metabolism Session 9: Special Keynote Session: New Discoveries in Lipid Metabolism Our conference satisfies all aspects of the NHLBI Mission. First, we bring together international leaders in lipoprotein metabolism, a mechanism that accounts for 30% of global cardiovascular risk burden. Second, gender-related issues of genetics, biology, biochemistry and clinical manifestations of lipoproteins have been identified, so our conference satisfies the NHLBI responsibility for addressing these issues in women. Also, both key note speakers and a session chair are women, and an African-American, Dr. Debose-Boyd, will be a major speaker in Session 3. Furthermore, our conference has been carefully coordinated to include diversity of research related to the causes, prevention, diagnosis and treatment of cardiovascular disease. Fourth, the NHLBI has traditionally supported our meeting and we have been honored to invite selected members of NHLBI administration as attendees. Fifth, we share the NHLBI's priority on prevention;indeed key aspects of primary and secondary prevention of cardiovascular disease that are in widespread routine clinical use today (e.g. statin drugs) were first reported at our past meetings. Sixth, the Chair has placed the highest priority on participation by individuals early in their training and early in their career development: 9/37 confirmed speakers are young investigators and approx. 20 short oral presentations are reserved for young investigators and trainees who submit abstracts and posters. We will maximize financial support for as many participants as possible and our financial plan requires NIH support for this purpose. Finally, the program has multi-ethnic participation from both US and international attendees, with funding assistance planned for at least 6 of the minority participants providing our conference budget is sufficient to provide support to these individuals as well as other conference participants. All Gordon Research Conferences are held in meeting spaces that conform to the regulations of the Americans with Disabilities Act. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Gordon Research Conference on Lipoproteins has been in existence for more than 30 years and in 2010 will bring together international and national leaders in lipoprotein metabolism, a pathway that accounts for up to 30% of the global risk burden of cardiovascular disease. Key aspects that will be covered include important new developments in lipoprotein metabolism, including basic molecular and cell biological studies, animal models of metabolism, new therapeutic approaches, and human studies. The conference encourages scientists to present unpublished work and provides unparalleled opportunities for discussion and interaction, with a heavy emphasis on providing exposure for young investigators and trainees.